Field of the Invention
It has been required in pharmaceutical and cosmetic fields before to develop a formulation that can effectively act on the skin to improve the skin conditions, while stably loading various kinds of materials with efficacy on the skin into the product.
However, there was a problem that most of drugs are sparingly soluble or unstable so as to make the whole system unstable by combining or reacting with other materials.
Thus, various techniques for loading effective drugs into formulations more stably and also easily have been developed, and for example, nanoemulsions preparing emulsified particles by a nano unit, liposome using self-assembly characteristic of phospholipids, solid lipid nanoparticluates nano-microparticulating solid lipids or polymer type nanoparticulates stabilizing interfaces with a surfactant, and the like may be illustrated.
However, such nanoparticulates had still a difficult problem in improving a problem of poor solubility in target drugs and the percutaneous absorption effect according to the dispersion property.
Background Art
JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-155282